1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive antitheft key arrangement for locking and unlocking an automotive vehicle door and for operating an ignition system. More particularly, the invention relates to an automotive antitheft locking system for locking and unlocking a vehicular door by way of a preset mode inputted by pushing a push button on a transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 60-10081 shows an electronic locking system for locking and unlocking a vehicle door lock mechanism. In this system, a preset pulse code signal is transmitted from an infrared light-emitting diode provided in an independent transmitter by pushing a push button on the transmitter. The transmitted code signal is received by a receiving portion of a receiver unit installed on the vehicle body. When the received code signal matches with a preset code signal of a controller portion of the receiver unit, an output signal for locking or unlocking the door lock mechanism is produced so that the door is locked or unlocked.
Although such conventional locking system can lock and unlock the vehicular door, it can not assure sufficient security against theft since the disclosed system controls only the door lock mechanism. For instance, since the disclosed system does not control the engine starting operation, picking the lock can not be safely prevented.